hunter_x_hunter_original_stufffandomcom-20200214-history
Guit
'Guit '(ギュイト, Gyuito) is the oldest child/daughter of Sieg and Satanica. Along with her Father, she is not originally from this world. Guit originally comes from the Pitch Black World, and is, unknown to most, over at the very least a hundred years old, despite retaining her appearance from her youth. Appearance Taking from her parents, Guit has raceless white skin, white hair flowing down to her waist and eyes with a mixture of purple & green alongside white sclera. Guit was born with two black horns which curve in and out into some kind of spike in the middle, along with a black pointed tail. She does not, however, have wings, like most demons. She is always seen wearing a light gray shirt with two white stripes and a dark gray collar and cuffs. It comes with a dark purple striped tie. Guit has a large three-tiered dark gray ruffle skirt combined with boots of the same colour. Similarly to her half-brothers Licorice and Glasses, when she was young, Guit wore a white dress shirt under an unbuttoned gray-purple suit with matching coloured shorts. The shirt's collar was undone, and she wore black boots over white socks. Personality Guit almost always speaks in a monotone voice, sounding as if they are uninterested in everything. She speaks bluntly, often speaking before she thinks. As shown in the past, Guit has overtime developed a deep incestuous love for her father Sieg, even going as far as to assault him to prove a point. Despite this, she still cares for him deeply, even coming to eventually loathe her mother Satanica for what she did to Sieg in the past. Despite how she comes off, Guit is a rather cheerful person, but hides it behind a deadpan persona in front of almost anyone she isn't close with. The only people that seem to have seen this side of Guit so far are Sieg, her half-brothers (Licorice and Glasses) and Anna. As with most in her family, Guit has a violent side. She has been shown to be jealous of people Sieg has been in a relationship with, such as Ivlin and Bis, and simply hate people who have wronged any one of her family, such as Satanica. She even went as far as to kick a bin, which had a disabled Satanica inside thanks to Reficul, all the way home instead of just carrying them. Despite their strained relationship, Satanica believes Guit will eventually come to like them, deeming them a 'Tsundere', however Guit is wholly uncertain. Background Guit was born in the Pitch Black World to Satanica and Sieg, the latter of which was at the time still a slave to Satanica, rougly 20 or 30 years after Satanica originally kidnapped Sieg and Anna. Like her half-brothers, through her childhood, while she came to care for her father, her relationship with her mother was damaged. Knowing how Satanica treated Sieg, Guit came to always take Sieg's side in matters, causing a rift in-between the three. Abilities & Powers Despite not having any experience with combat, Guit did learn the power of teleportation, a technique known to only powerful demons. It is because of this that Guit is able to travel to the Ninja World without going with Satanica. Battles & Competitions Battles Competitions Quotes Trivia * Hey, that's pretty good * Guit shares some similarities with Gon and Killua: ** Like Killua, Guit also has problems with their mother. Ironically, both are for torture related reasons ** Like Gon, Guit was also left behind by her father. Ironically, both were forced to find them on their own * Guit was born on Christmas day